Guardians of The Turtles
by Hamato-Spark Ariesta Kaya
Summary: The 4 seasonal spirits:- Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost, the Season Spirits has been called upon to become 'Guardian Angels' of our four favorite turtle brothers. To protect and look after them, and maybe prepare them for the Stars Of Kikan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"RUN!" A voice yells out as a young teenage boy at the age of 15 to 16 appears. He had snow white hair, wore a blue sweater and brown old-worn leather pants and is barefooted. In his hand held a shepherd's staff. This boy is Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Season of Winter. He laughs when he saw a red curly haired girl holding the bow chasing him.

The girl wore a medieval green gown and in her hand held a bow with her arrow sack wrapped around her waist. This girl is (Princess) Merida Dunbroach, Guardian of Courage and Spirit of Autumn.

"Com' ba'k he'e snowcap!" Merida's Scottish accent rings out as she chases after the winter spirit. "Aw, can't take a lil' prank princess?" Jack teases as Merida's face turned bright red in anger. "Don't cal' meh t'at!" she yells as the two resumed in their chase.

"How long have they been at this?" a girl with long braided blonde hair asks the brunette boy who seems to be the oldest of the group at the age of 19 almost 20. The blonde is (Princess) Rapunzel Corona-Fitzherburt, Guardian of Creativity and Spirit of Spring. She wore a pink gown that reaches her ankles showing that she is barefooted and her hair is decorated with different types of beautiful flowers.

Meanwhile, the brunette is (Chief) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who is from the Viking times. He has a best friend of an ebony coloured, legendary of the unholy lightning and death itself; Night Fury species dragon: Toothless.

He wore leather armor and had a left leg for a prosthetic to control his best friend's left tail fin which is also a prosthetic. He is the Guardian of Knowledge and Spirit of Autumn. "They have been at it for about half an hour." Hiccup replies amusingly.

Rapunzel frowned and sighs. "This will end in another few hours, huh?" She guesses as she rubs her eyes with her hands in a 'fed up' motion. "Yeup." The brunette answers as the two watch the Winter Spirit being chased by the Summer Spirit.

Toothless just watched back and forth between the two spirits in annoyance. He has seen enough of amusement from them and now it's getting old. They were all in their own base, which was in a forest cave. Enough of decorating from Rapunzel, it looked like home.

Viking shields were hung of remembering of their old lives. Flowers with frosting covered on the ceiling of the caves like shimmering flowery stars. Backup weapons were in a small dug out corner of the cave with a workbench next to it. A few furnitures were made out of vines and tree barks like nests were around with their beds of vine-made in the air hung of hammocks.

In the centre of everything is the globe with gold lights shining and slowly turning at its axis. Carved in the stone floor around the globe were four season symbols put in a direction of north, south, east and west.

North was the symbol season of Autumn representing Hiccup, South was the symbol season of Summer representing Merida, East was the symbol season of Winter representing Jack and West was the symbol season of Spring representing Rapunzel.

There were a few straws of hays with barrels of fishes and a water pond. There were two horses, one was Maximus, Rapunzel's kingdom horse. He has a blonde mane and was white in all. The other is Angus, and he has a black mane with black fur with white haired hoofs and a white spot on his forehead.

After a few hours, the chasing stopped as Merida was tired down. Jack grins at this in victory but he missed a sly smirk on the Summer Spirit's lips. Before long, wispy blue tendrils formed around Jack's staff and just inches from his face in front of his vision.

He stopped and watched in curiosity as the wispy blue formed into a blue wisp with it's hands flying up and down in a 'come' motion. It's shiny blue eyes bore into Jack's as it lets out an eerie echoed-

"heeh..ooh."

-making Jack double back in fright as he almost fell but regained his air footing. He glared at the others playfully who are laughing.

"Oh, laugh all you want. But it ain't over yet!" he pouts with his arms crossed before a smirk played on his lips as a snowball formed in his hand which is ready to launch. The others stopped laughing and watches as where their companion might aim who.

Before Jack could launch, before any of them could talk, the symbols that were carved in the floor around the globe glowed their represented colour. Hiccup; forest green, Rapunzel; light pink, Merida; reddish-orange and Jack; light ocean blue.

The four friends exchange glances and frowned at it.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them quickly ran out of the cave which was hidden by flowery vines covering their entrance base. It was night time, the trees shook from the wind blowing greeting the four seasons as the full moon; Man in Moon's light shone down at them.

"Man in Moon, what may we owe you?" Rapunzel asks curiously. "Seasonal Spirits, I am here to tell you that you are going to look after and maybe prepare the infamous four turtle brothers in New York City."MiM glowed everytime he spoke grimly.

"Prepa'e? Fer w'at?" Merida asks. "Have you heard of the alignment of the Stars of Kikan?" MiM asks. Hiccup and his friends frown. "You mean that three thousand year old something war?" Jack guesses as an affirmative was returned. "That would be correct. I assume Dean, Spirit of Destinies have come talk to you about it?" MiM says as the seasonal spirits nodded.

Earlier that morning, the spirit came and told them about it through bits and riddles which annoyed them to no end figuring it out. "Oh yeah." Groaned Hiccup. "Then you will know what to do, correct?" MiM asks. "Yes, we have designated ourselves with who will be our charge." Rapunzel replies. "Good. I will be granting you a gift that will grant you to disappear and reappear in human eyesight. Until then, I wish all the best to you, Seasonal Spirits." MiM's voice fades leaving the four in total silence.

"Anybody have a snow globe?"Jack asks. The others roll their eyes and smiled at him, leave Jack the last and sometimes the forgettable one. "Here." Hiccup tosses a few of the snow globes he invented to Jack so they won't go to North every time they ran out.

"Let's go!" Hiccup exclaims while whispering New York City to the globe before smashing it. They ran through the portal along with their companions that appeared before disappearing.

A portal appears in the sewers as the four friends steps out. "Vanish." Hiccup commands and their forms fade slightly but are seeable by themselves. "Now w'ere ar' dose wee lil' devils?" Merida half asks and teases.

"Come on dudes! COWABUNGA!" a childish voice laughter rings out the sewers as the four of them see a young toddler turtle with an orange bandana skating past them on his skate board which was followed by three more. A blue, red and purple bandana turtles.

The four of them exchange looks and chases after them with Rapunzel and Merida on Maximus and Angus whilst Hiccup hops on Toothless and Jack just flew. "Yeehaw!" The orange bandana turtle that they recognize as Michelangelo or Mikey yells in pure joy making Jack laugh.

"Mikey wait up!" the blue bandana turtle they know as Leonardo or Leo calls worrily as he and his two remaining brothers skate faster after the youngster. "That shell fer' brains." The red bandana turtle; Raphael or Raph mutters. "Oh come on Raph. You're like that too. Sometimes!" the purple bandana turtle; Donatello or Donnie quickly adds, seeing his hot-headed brother glares at him threateningly.

The four spirits follow them 'till they reached a stop in the middle of a sewer hallway. Mikey pulls a sewer pipe lever by jumping that activates the hidden hole on the wall to open up. The spirits watch in awe as it opens up into a new place.

The turtle toddlers laugh as they all skate into their homes which was quickly followed by their newly guardians before the hidden door closing behind them. They saw that the turtles put their skateboards leaning on the wall as they run to a room known as the dojo.

They peek through the door to see the turtles kneel in front of a rat known as Master Splinter. Knowing they can't be seen, Hiccup and his friends were still cautious of it. After a while, the turtle brothers were sent to their bedrooms to sleep.

"You can come out." Master Splinter calls as an empty silence follows. "Do you think he knows?" Rapunzel asks worrily. "Do not be afraid. I am not your enemy." The rat continues. Hiccup exchange glances with his team. "Reveal." Hiccup commands only to himself as his body appears before Master Splinter's very eyes.

"Who are you?" Master Splinter asks warily. A human has entered their lair. "I-We are sorry for intruding Master Splinter. But please, allow us to explain." Hiccup whispers to not awaken the asleep turtle brothers. "We? And how do you know my name?" the rat asks. Hiccup looks to his left and right as his friends appear beside him.

"That will come in our explanation. But first, let us introduce ourselves." Rapunzel says as she shakes Master Splinter's paw and greets, which was soon followed by others. They move on into the dojo for private conversations to continue in case of eavesdroppers….

 **A/N: Hey guys, Ariesta here. Hope you guys liked it so far. I have this same story on Wattpad where I'll be constantly there. So hope to see you there. Also, I'm going to post a Spirit Guardian story. It relates to this story. It was in Wattpad before. Notice 'WAS'. I have taken it down because it went 'out of bounds' if you get my saying. So yeah.**

 **See ya in Wattpad or in the next Chap. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed, the season guardians had watched their charges grow and learn. Becoming vigilantes, to fighting evil and travelling to the future and back to their past. At first, they were worried about their new job as the caretakers and season spreaders. But was calmed down by MiM when he told them that North aka Santa Clause, Toothiana aka Tooth fairy, Bunnymund aka Easter Bunny and Sandy aka Sandman had taken into the job until their quest has finished.

Hiccup had enjoyed watching Leo, who is his charge, grow faster and to be a better older brother to his brothers. Though the Autumn spirit frowns when he and Raph got into fights. Merida liked her charge, Raphael that he was a great fighter. It almost made Jack laughed when the turtle had an almost same accent as Merida except it was Brooklyn instead.

Merida too frowns when the two oldest brother fights. She and Hiccup never fought even though she is hot-headed, she learned many things and gained wisdom along with her friends.

Rapunzel enjoyed learning from Donatello when he mutters the equation of things. Though it wasn't her job of knowledge, she was very creative for it in imagining things. Jack on the other hand, had the most fun with Mikey. He enjoys watching over his charge a little too much which sometimes worry Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel's choice in it.

But they calmed down when the two of them had the same attitude…much. Hiccup and his friends will update Master Splinter when something happens and Splinter needed to know but that was rare.

It was not long that Splinter wanted to send Leo to Central America, his own mission to be a better leader. Hiccup frowns when he had to follow his charge as well to make sure his health. Not only that, he had to leave his spirit friends behind except Toothless of course.

"I's gonna' b' oke'y, Hic." Merida comforts. It was their last night together with the turtles who are in Leo's bedroom instead whilst the Spirits took it upon in the living room.

Hiccup was devastated but grudgingly accepted the task. He has his head in his hands. Toothless warbles sadly as he licks Hiccup as the brunette smiles sadly. "At least you're coming with me." He murmurs to his best friend.

"We'll see you next year." Rapunzel says which brought Hiccup back to reality. He smiles when he remembered what he invented the last few times looking after their charge in secret. He had went back to their base late at night to invent it.

"No. I-I-I've invented something the last few nights at our base." He stutters slightly as he reach into his hidden armor leaving his friends exchanging curious glances. Hiccup then turn back to his friends and in his hands were four pods (like the T-pod). "Uh…what's that?" Jack asks, grabbing a whitish-silver blue pod. "That, would be our communication system. I've made it to allow us to see each other and talk to one another, wherever and whenever we are." Hiccup explains. "Not bad, Hic." Merida smirks, inspecting her reddish-green pod in looks.

"So how'd you activate it?" Rapunzel asks. She then taps on her pinkish-violet pod on the glass and almost shrieked when a look through screen appears with her friends name on it. "There you go. I call it the S-cam (Season Cam). Just tap it and say one of our names or all of it." Hiccup says showing his forest green-black pod.

"Like a group chat!" Jack exclaims as he looks at it awe. "That's cool." He continues to play with it for a while.

It was the least Hiccup could do to see and talk to his friends. They would update him on what their charges are going, since he _is_ the leader of their Season group.

He sighs as he continues to doodle in his note book. Swirls and dragons from his life he had seen were drawn. Deadly Nadders to Stormcutters.

Hiccup smiles when his simply doodling was actually him and his friends looking after the turtles. Everyone was accounted for even April, Casey and Master Splinter.

But for now, he should go to sleep. It is already 3 o'clock and he is the only one who isn't sleeping. With putting his notebook to its rightful place in his armor plating, Hiccup goes to a fitful sleep to be ready for tomorrow…


End file.
